Two Become One and a Half
by etcies
Summary: this is about macavity and his family and the jellicles if you want to know more than read it! it also has some sexual content and slight language (very very slight language)
1. Default Chapter

Prolouge

"It's a girl!" Macavity's henchman cried from the laundry basket where Macavity's mate tittleso was giving birth. In the split second of Macavity's surprise a black and golden kitten was handed to him with the scream, Another one's comin'!" an hour later Macavity held two identical, squirming kittens that screamed and cried in a steady beat.

"It's not possible," Macavity murmmered as he felt a warm feeling coming up in hes chest as he stared at the tiny gold and black kittens.

"of course it is darling," golden Tittleso replied. "Now, what should we name them? I like Diddlepaws and Diddledee," the queen purred softly.

"Name them what you wish," Macavity murmmered still staring at the kittens in his paws.

"Then Diddlepaws will be this one," Tittleso said picking up the oldest one, "and that one," she said pointing to the youngest in Macavity's paws, "will be Diddledee."

"Diddledee," Macavity whispered staring at the sleeping kitten, "Diddledee."


	2. The Scene

The Scene

"Diddledee!" Macavity yelled, "You're not suppose to leave the tunnels! Diddledee! Diddledee!" his voice became a whimpery whisper, "Diddledee?" when he received no response his brow furrowed and he walked out into the junkyard, th cats who hated him, his father's domain.

Macavity's eyes took in everything around him, from the trashcan to the old shoe. Soon he came upon a box he knew all to well to be his brother Munkustrap's box. He peeked inside; no one was there. Breathing a sigh of relief Macavity continued. A couple of minutes later he came upon a group of kittens playing under the watchful eye of the gold queen Demeter, his brother's mate. Diddledee was one of the kittens.

Taking a deep breath he walked toward them. At the sound of footsteps Demeter turned, her eyes widened with fear when she saw Macavity. Then Diddledee saw him.

"Daddy!" Diddledee cried and ran toward him, but she was cuffed down by the queen who looked like her mother. She didn't understand that was her father, slowly she looked at the other kittens. They were standing as if they were afraid to move, then the queen spoke.

"Macavity! Why don't you leave us in peace? Go back to your realm!" she yelled at him, her fur flushed with fury and eyes wide with fear.

"Demeter, I will leave you alone, as soon as I get what is mine," Macavity told the angry queen. Walking toward the kittens he smiled.

"Stay away from them!" Demeter yelled.

"Afraid?" Macavity called back teasingly, and picked Diddledee up.

"Put her down!" Demeter screamed hysterically.

"No," Macavity said through Diddledee's gold hair around her neck and with a swish of his ginger tail he walked away. When they passed his brother's house something silver struck him in the back. Whirling around Macavity dropped Diddledee, "Munkustrap."

"Macavity, stay back Apollo," the silver tom told the silver and black kitten Diddledee noticed stood by him. To her he said, "What are you waiting for? Run!" nervously Diddledee moved closer to her father. Reminded of his kitten Macavity once again picked her up and, thiis time, lazily ran in the direction of their home.

Munkustrap sat, totally mystified. Was what just happened what he thought just happened? Did Macavity, his demon brother, just run away from a fight? As he pondered what this meant his son Apollo came slowly toward him.

"Who was that Dad?" Apollo asked.

"That was my oldest brother, Macavity," the silver tom told his son, "he went rogue because he couldn't stand the thought of being in charge of all the Jellicles. He's now our worst enemy." Munkustrap suddenly remembered the kitten, "the kitten! He has her!"

"Why didn't she run?" Apollo asked, but before Munkustrap could anwser Demeter was there.

"Macavity was here...has kittens...didn't stop him..." Demeter gasped, shaking from head to tail.

"I know," Munkustrap told his mate in a soothing tome, "I caught him when he went by, he dropped her and-"

"So she's okay? I'm so glad, "Demeter breathed.

"No, he has her."

"But you said he dropped her, didn't she run away?"

"No, that's what's bothering me, she stayed." Munkustrap looked at his mate, "who is she?"

"What's wrong with you?!" Macavity yelled, "you know its not safe to go out there! For you or me! Why did you do it?" Macavity's yells turned to sobs, "Why did you do it?" Diddledee nosed her father.

"Daddy? Its okay, I'm okay."

"Yes, you're okay."


	3. The Affair Goes On Not!

Apollo watched his sister pace back and forth, back and forth; he couldn't tell what was wrong. Finally she came to a halt in front of him, with a single glare Jemima relayed what she was thinking, he should have gotten the kitten. "You should have gotten her! Now Macavity has her! Everything you do is wrong! Why can't you do anything right?" She held up her paw when Apollo tried to say something, "No, just stop! Just stop!" After looking at her for a minute Apollo just walked away.

Diddlepaws stared at her younger sister; there was no way they were twins. After a minute or two she turned her head in disgust, why couldn't Diddledee be normal and have an interest in toms like normal queens? Suddenly she turned back, "What did he look like?"

"What did who look like?" Diddledee asked.

Diddlepaws rolled her eyes, "the kitten who was with the tom who attacked Macavity!"

"Oh...he was silver with black tuffs," Diddledee told her sister.

"Was he cute? What was his name? Where does he live?" Diddlepaws pored on her questions in rapid succession.

"I don't know, Apollo, I don't know," Diddledee answered her sister's questions.

"You don't know if he's cute? How could you not know if he was cute?!" Diddlepaws screeched.

"Girls! Please, your father and I are trying to talk!" Tittleso told them in her calm but serious voice. When they nodded she walked back to her mate.

"It was unnerving," Macavity told her, "when I saw my brother, my perfect brother who never fights with anyone attacking me! Why?"

"Why did he attack you or why did he-"but Macavity cut her off.

"Of course why did he attack me!" Macavity hissed, but his expression softened when he saw that she was trembling. Macavity pulled Tittleso against him, "Shh...I'm sorry," he purred, and he continued to purr until the soothing sound put her to sleep. "I'm sorry," he whispered to the sleep-softened face of his mate.

With a serene calmness Munkustrap licked his mate's ear. Curled around eachother all events from the day fell away from the tired pair. Demeter licked Munkustrap's nose in answer. Munkustrap sighed and all was still until they heard a crash.

"Jennyanydots is having a kitten huh!" Bombalurina screamed, they heard another crash. "It might be your kitten!" CRASH! "Rum Tum Tugger you bastard!" Crash! Then all they heard was Bombalurina's sobs, "I want a kitten too..."

Run Tum Tugger stared at his weeping mate and all feelings left his body. Slowly he turned and started to walk away. "That's right! Run away, just like you do when we fight! Run to her!" Bombalurina screamed hysterically. Rum Tum Tugger turned around to look at her.

"Well what would you have me do?! I don't want to hurt you!" Rum Tum Tugger yelled at her.

"Love me..." she whispered, "Love me and we'll be able to work through this."

"Bombalurina...I don't know how to love you..." He whispered.

"Then I'll teach you," Bombalurina told him as she walked toward him. "We can get through this...together," she purred. Slowly, almost tentatively, she rubbed her head against his and licked his nose, Rum Tum Tugger groaned.

"Fine, have it your way," he said in exasperation. The smile on Bombalurina's face took his breath away.

Old Deuteronomy sighed when Mistoffeles reported. "So Macavity's at it again? Oh well, it can't be as bad as what happened to Demeter." The old gray cat sighed once again and turned too look back over the Junkyard, but Misto cleared his throat drawing his father's attention back to him.

"Actually, with no disrespect meant sir, the kitten he took looked remarkably like him. She was completely black except for golden tuff around her neck, arms, and ankles."  
  
"That is remarkable..." Deuteronomy murmured, then a thought occurred to him, "Could it be possible that this is Macavity's child? But who could the mate possibly be?"

Jennyanydots couldn't believe it, Rum Tum Tugger was late! With hardly a thought to the consequences Jennyanydots walked toward his (she couldn't think of it as their home). When she got there she was shocked by what she saw. Rum Tum Tugger and Bombalurina were wrapped up in a very intimate situation, but that didn't stop her from yelling, "Rummy! How could you?"

"I'm not going to disappoint my mate anymore, and that's not my kitten you're having," Rum Tum Tugger told her. Jennyanydots was shocked that he had the bronze to stand so close to Bombalurina when he told Jennyanydots this, but what shocked her even more was that Fallerina (her personal nickname for the bitch who stole her man) didn't hit him in rage. When he started talking again she forced herself to pay attention, "The only kit I want to have is Bombi's an-"

"What!" Jennyanydots screeched interrupting him, "Is she pregnant?" then her expression grew smug, "oh...I get it...she's not having your kitten, she's has someone else's child." Before Bombalurina could come to her own defense Tugger did.

"No, she's not. I just love my mate. There's nothing wrong with that."

"No, nothing at all." Jenny sneered.

A/N the nickname Fallerina will most likely never be used again and if it is it was either intentional or accidental. Also I would love it if you did not make fun of Macavity gone softy (Jemima -luvah)! Thank you I nope you enjoy reading my first piece of writing.


	4. Three Months Later

Disclaimer: warning for some slight child like innocence and joy. Also a mini Rum Tum Tugger featured.

Demeter smiled at Bombalurina; "Well I wouldn't say you're fat, but rather pleasantly plump."

"Ooohh..." Bombi groaned.

"Oh come on its not that bad, I bet you can't wait to see the little guy," Demeter chuckled.

"That's what you think."

"Why not?"

"Because there's three of them, one girl two guys," Bombi said, her expression making Demeter laugh again.

"Triplets! You'll have your hands full with all of those kits."

"Yeah," Bombi said her expression dreamy, "Tugger's really excited."

"Heeeheee!" Diddledee screamed, "Come on Paws!" she yelled as she raced towards the end of the tunnel.

"You know I hate that nickname Diddledee! And Macavity said we could only be out here for a little while," Diddlepaws yelled right back as she followed her sister's tracks. Suddenly her sister stopped right in front of her. "What is it?"

"Look!" Diddledee whispered pointing at something. Then Diddlepaws realized it was a tom.

"He's cute," she noted as she admired his lean form. Silver and black hair glimmered in the light. "Boy is he fine."

"I guess he's kind of cute," Diddledee muttered.

"Kind of cute! Why he's a god!"

"God...Wait that's him! He's the cat who was with the tom who attacked Daddy!"

"What?" Diddlepaws screeched.

"Yes that's..." Diddledee looked around, "Hey, where'd he go?"

"Hello ladies," a voice behind them said. "I don't believe I've seen you around here before. My name's Apollo, and yours' are?" Apollo paused waiting for a reply.

"My name's Diddlepaws," she purred as she twined seductively around his body.

"Whoa! Okay," Apollo laughed holding up his paws against the onslaught, "and you are?" he asked looking at Diddledee, interest sparking in his eyes.

"Diddledee," she answered mentally telling her heart not to skip so many beats.

"Cute, so where do you live?" Apollo asked.

"Thanks, we live out in the tunnels, so, how'd you get the name of a god?" Diddledee asked.

"My mom's name is Demeter, she wanted another Greek god in the family," Apollo smiled until Diddlepaws cleared her throat.

"So why don't you show us around," she suggested her emerald eyes darkened to a muddy green, telling Diddledee that Diddlepaws had noticed the spark in Apollo's eyes.

"Sure," he replied and led them into the junkyard as sparks jumped between the two sisters.

Word spread like lightning, Apollo was escorting two lovely queens around the Junkyard. The talk of the toms was how they would get to meet them and the talk of the queens was envy, pure and simple envy. Everyone came out to welcome them for the first time. The older one was deep in conversation with Apollo, but the younger one's eyes took in everything. She stopped, staring at something beyond the crowd. They all looked. Macavity was standing on the outskirts of the crowd.

Apollo's fur bristled at the sight of his uncle and he instinctively stepped in front of the two queens. The older one, _Diddlepaws_, he mentally told himself, cowered behind him, but Diddledee walked around him, "Diddledee! Come back!" Diddlepaws hissed.

"I'm bored, there's nothing different about home so I'm going with Daddy," she hissed back at her sister.

"Don't embarrass me now!"

"Why would her leaving embarrass you?" Apollo asked. She looked at him and sighed.

"...It just would, okay."

"I don't understand."

"You wouldn't even if I...Hey! Where's Diddledee?" The two kittens looked around before Apollo saw her.

"She's going towards Macavity! Stop her!" With Apollo's cry the cats swung into action, forming a barrier between Macavity and Diddledee. Once the barrier was formed Macavity started pushing his way through, trying desperately to get to his daughter's side.

"For heaven's sake let me get to my daughter!" He cried out in frustration. All was quiet. In the silence you could have heard a pin drop.

A/N: Incase you have not noticed my dear fans, Diddledee is Macavity's favorite. Thank you for reading.


	5. two days later

So Diddledee and Diddlepaws were shunned by everyone, well, almost everyone.

Slowly and quietly, Etcetera crept out of the box. She was certain she had fooled everyone until someone touched her shoulder.

"Hey! Where are you going?" Apollo asked making her jump.

"You scared me Apollo!" Etcetera screeched, talentfully avoiding the question.

"Sorry, now where are you going?" Apollo asked again, skillfully staying on topic.

"Okay, alright...I'm going to see Diddledee. We've been leaving eachother notes at the old tire.

"Does she know you're coming?"

"Of course, we've arranged it all in our notes." Etcetera cried, shocked by the mistrust she heard in his voice.

"Fine, then I'll come with you...just in case."

"Alright Apollo, lets go." And they walked off, their fur soon fading into the dark of the night.

Diddledee crawled out of the tunnel, careful not to make any noise, and finally whipped her tail our. Shadows moved slowly swaying form side to side. Almost tentatively Apollo and Etcetera stepped into the light by the tunnel. "Etcy! Why did you bring him?"

"I didn't, he came of his own accord! He caught me and made me let him come!" Etcetera cried.

"Yeah..." Apollo hissed protectively, his fur bristling straight up, "so if-"

"No, its fine," Diddledee sighed and they began to talk. Diddlepaws saw the whole thing.

Demeter woke with a start, "Macavity!" she looked around, they were still in her box and Macavity was no where to be seen. Breathing a sigh of relief Demeter looked around her home, her green gaze caressing the faces of all her children until she noticed two were missing. "Etcetera! Apollo! Munkustrap wake up! They're gone! Our kittens are gone!"

Tittleso gasped awake. Something was wrong, something was very wrong. She lifted her head, wrinkled her nose, and sniffed the air. The scent of Macavity hit her hard, followed closely by the reassuring scent of her two daughters. Then a strange scent filled her nose, it wasn't one of the henchmen, or her mate or daughters, there was a male and female outside of the tunnel. "Macavity," she whispered, nudging him awake, "someone's here!"

The Jellicles swarmed through the Junkyard crying the names of the lost kittens. Adult cats went beyond the junk piles while the kittens searched the junk. Yet they couldn't find them anywhere.

Demeter buried her face in Munkustrap's neck and sobbed, "They're gone, Etcetera and Apollo, gone, both gone!" her wails filled the night air. Munkustrap calmed the queen, patiently waiting for the sobs to subside, but they didn't.

Two hours later

"You guys are so weird!" Diddledee said after she had finally stopped laughing form another hilarious story Etcetera and Apollo had told. The orange sun rose slowly over the piles of junk, "Oh my gosh! The sun's coming up! You guys better go!" looking around the Junkyard the two other kittens agreed.

"I guess this is good bye for now," Etcetera sighed, "Come on Apollo, let's go home before mom and dad realize we're missing."

"You go ahead, I'll catch up in a minute. I need to talk to Diddledee," he told her. She nodded and Apollo smiled as he watched Etcetera walk away. Slowly he turned to Diddledee, "thanks, we had a lot of fun," he told her. Licking her nose, he ran after Etcetera. "I'm coming Etcy!"

Diddledee stood dumbfounded for a minute, the shock of the moment wearing off until she realized, "oh no! I've got to get home!"

Diddlepaws smiled, it was the perfect plan. She would tell tittleso and Macavity that Diddledee was seeing two Jellicles land then nothing would stand in Diddlepaws way of getting Apollo. Her plan was fool proof, then her smile faded. What if they didn't believe her? No...there was no what if, there was only the assurance that she would get what she wanted, like she always did.

Munkustap saw Etcetera and Apollo racing towards the box just as the sun's first rays came through the opening. Breathing a sigh of relief he turned and nudged Demeter awake. "Sweetheart, sweetheart wake up."

"Wha-"then the night's events came back to her, "Oh no! Etcetera! Apollo! Oh-"

"Shh...its okay they're almost outside the door."

"What!" she screeched. Then laughter filled her ears, "where were they?"

"I don't know, I just saw them," Munkustrap added, "we'll ask them."

"That was so much fun! We should-"Etcetera cut off when Apollo elbowed her and pointed at their parents. "Umm...hi."

"Where have you been? We have been looking all over for you!" Demeter yelled.

"Demeter, calm dow-" Munkustrap was cut off when he tried to calm her.

"No! Don't Demeter me! You try relaxing when you know you kits were alone and you didn't know where they wer-"her voice broke and she turned away as she began to cry.

"Shh...honey its okay, remember? These are my kits too."

"Oh...Munkustrap! I'm sooooo sorry! Its just that they...and I...and oh Munku! I'm so sorry!" Demeter cried after a lot of stuttering.

Shhhh...it's okay, I understand," Munkustrap murmured, "now where were you?" he asked Etcetera and Apollo.

"Umm...we were..." Apollo wasn't sure what to say and his parents knew it.

"We were visiting Diddledee and-"Etcetera told them.

"Visiting Diddledee-"That child of a whore! She's Macavity's daughter!" emeter screeched, and Munkustrap's face had grown deathly pale.

"Children! You could have been killed! What got into you!" Munkustrap screamed. "You can't run off like this! What if Macavity got you?"

Macavity wandered outside the tunnel; he didn't hear or smell anyone. Slowly he turned around and started back in, but something moved. He darted around and came face to face with Diddledee. Parental shock and worry hit him. "Diddledee! What are you doing out her! You're suppose to be asleep!"

"Umm...I was feeling queasy and kind of like the walls were closing in on me."

"Who was out her with you!"

"Mm...no one, I was out her alone!" Diddledee cried out rapidly, to rapidly for Macavity's taste, but he let it go.

"Fine, go on in," Macavity sighed. Diddledee smiled brightly at him and hurried inside. After carefully looking around Macavity followed her inside.

As the excitement of the last night wore off, Tumblebrutus and Jemima stuck close to Etcetera and Apollo. It did seem odd that Tumblebrutus stood close to Etcetera, but Apollo let it go. Jemima nagged at her brother while the four kittens walked through the junkyard until Tumblebrutus spoke up.

"Tomorrow's the Jellicle Ball."

"Really!" Etcetera shrieked grabbing Tumble by the shoulders.

"Yeah," Tumble murmured as his ears grew red, "in an effort to calm your mom Deuteronomy told her that..." after a slight pause he continued, " it had the opposite effect though."

"Why?"

"Well...this year its your coming of age," he told her, his face now red.

"Oh yeah...I wonder who I'll be mating with."

"Me," tumblebrutus said his face beat red.

I hope you all enjoyed this, sorry it took so long to put upï


	6. Questions

Word spread quickly through the Junkyard, Etcetera and her look a like Tumbleburtus were going to mate in the mating dance.

Etcy sat in a secluded area where Demeter said she watched the sunset with Uncle Tugger. Slowly she sorted through her thoughts. She guessed it was all right. She knew that this year was special, six kittens were going to mate her, Pouncival, Admetus, Electra, Jemima, and Tumblebrutus. So she guessed that is was all right because this way Electra would be able to mate with Admetus like she wanted to. Oh well, she would adjust.

Tumblebrutus couldn't believe it. He was going to mate with etcetera, the girl kit he has had a crush on forever! It was almost to good to be true, he thought. The only thing that would make it better was if they became mates! Although, in the back of his mind there was that small worry that she would reject him.

electra was excited. After the Jellicle Balll her and admetus could become mates. She breathed out in a sigh of happiness, tomorrow she would be made complete.

the next day

everyone slowly came into the Junkyard, random cats walked around, some only came for the ball. All the talk of the adults was who wuld be chosen to go up to the Heaviside Layer. Most believed that Gus would go because he was getting to old to be down here in the Junkyard. Most of the kittens had no idea what was going on, but they enjoyed watching the reunion between the adults. This was going to be a fantastic ball.

diddledee hid behind a box and watched all the Jellicles scurrying around, preparing for the ball. Suddenly she heard something behind her. She whirled around and came face to face with a tuxedoed tom. "What are you doing?"

"Misto! You scared me!!" diddledee quietly screeched as her old friend Mistoffelees smiled.

"Sorry," the magical tom apologized. After a pause he continued, "So what are you doing?" Diddledee shrugged her shoulders.

"Nothing I guess," she told him, "just watching the Jellies prepare for the ball." Diddledee sighed quietly; trying to hide it, but misto noticed.

"Umm…would you like to come and watch as my guest?"

"Really! Ou Misto! That would be great! I would love to!" then she sobered, " but I'm not a Jellicle. Isn't it wrong for me to go?"

"It might be, but I can ask my dad. He'll probably let you," misto told her. "Most cats won't mind, I don't think."

"You'll really ask him? Oh thank you Misto! That would be so sweet of you!"

"Yeah, of curse I will."

"Deuteronomy, can Diddledee come to the Jellicle Ball?" Mistoffelees asked.

"That kitten who Macavity had?" Misto nodded, "No."

"But-"

"No buts! If she's there who knows what could happen? Diddledee is Macavity's kit," Deuteronomy told him angrily.

"Father! She's not like that! Diddledee is kind and caring!" Misto hissed.

"how do you know this? You've been following her and playing with her? I am ashamed!" he cried.

"No! she came out when she was younger and saw me prcticing my magic. Diddle said I was good! We've met ever since." More quietly he said, "I always knew she was Macavity's kitten."

Deuteronomy sighed, "Fine, she can come and watch.

"I can come!" Diddledee cried.

"Yeah, you can come Misto answered.


	7. The Ball

Disclaimer: stop complaining about my new decision. Also about the names, Macavity did not decide them. In fact he does not care about them. So suck it up. And Misto does not like Diddledee.

"Jellicle cats come out tonight, Jellicle cats to the Jellicle Ball," Munkustrap sang. Diddledee watched with bright eyes as cats of all shapes and sizes came out. All were well gifted and well voiced as they danced to the music of their lives. Her eyes spotted Apollo and they stayed on him as he weaved and circled with grace and lithe she never thought possible. Her heart welled up with a feeling she had never felt before. All night her eyes followed him, never leaving his dancing form.

Mistoffelees smiled as he watched Diddle. The look in her eyes was amazing and the smile on her lips was enough to tell him that he had done well by inviting her.

The Gumby Cat was a little sour this year, Rum Tum Tugger noticed. She probably noticed that Bombi was getting a little round around the stomach. Looking at his very pregnant mate, Tugger smiled. She was due any day now. Bombalurina felt his gaze and turned to smile at him. The only reason she was here was because she agreed just to watch the dancing. With no guilt or problems their life was much better.

Pouncival cartwheeled across the clearing, his white glinting in the moonlight. Putting his paws up he worshipped the moon, basking in its brilliant light. Jemima watched his graceful movements, almost comfortable with mating with Pouncival. The care he used to lift his sister went far to reassure her that it would be all right to mate with him.

Demeter danced. She couldn't believe it, her kittens would grow up tonight: it was hard to believe. Munkustrap smiled at her from his position in front of her, yes, it would be all right. Their life would be good. Tears winked in the corners of her eyes, glinting in the moonlight.

Electra laughed as they whirled and jumped to Bustopher Jones' song. Life was sweet and she would be complete; Admetus and her would become mates after the Jellicle Ball. Demeter, Munkustrap, and Jellylorum had approved their decision so Deuteronomy would mate them soon.

Deuteronomy danced slowly and carefully, making certain his old bones didn't give out on him. After a few minutes Munkustrap told Deuteronomy to sit down and Deuteronomy couldn't argue. He slowly sat down and watched the Jellicles dance in praise to worship the moon.

Jellylorum smiled as the kittens were given to their new mates; soon a new generation would be born. Laughter would fill the air and once again she would be surrounded by kittens that needed her. But for now the mating dance was over.

Diddlepaws watched from her hiding spot behind an old tire. She grew jealous as she saw a calico kitten dancing with Apollo. Once the mating dance began she was relieved to see the calico kitten go off with another kitten while Apollo crept off stage. The only kitten standing in her way was her sister, Diddledee.

Diddledee laughed as the cats ended their dance with a funny pose. The kittens crept off stage and Apollo ended up staring at her in the tunnel. The silence in the tunnel was unbearable.

Apollo stared at Diddledee, he couldn't believe that she had the brass to come to a Jellicle Ball. That is, unless Macavity had put her up to it. If that was right, everyone might be in danger. He turned to head back to the Junkyard when her quiet voice spoke behind him.

"Misto invited me," she whispered, making Apollo turn to look at her. Diddledee cringed at the look of disgust in his eyes.

"Yes, of course. Misto invited you," Apollo hissed, his eyes burning holes in her.

"Macavity!" cried someone from the outside.


	8. Macavity

Disclaimer: for those of you who are not sure when the death part kicks in of my story wait for the next chapter, because it comes fast.

The Jellicles stared at Macavity who smiled at them. Apollo dragged Diddledee out of the tunnel to push her in front of Macavity. "Here's your spy!" he spat. Mistoffelees looked on in horror as Macavity stared at his daughter. Somehow it had never occurred to him that someone would find Diddledee. Without thinking he stepped forward.

"I invited her," he said. His voice was steady, even though his fingers were shaking. Everyone gasped and Macavity frowned.

"Surely you, my brother, would think twice about this. I would expect something this horrid from Rum Tum Tugger, not you Mistoffelees," Macavity said looking Misto straight in the eye. Tugger made a nose deep in his throat.

"Excuse me," he muttered, "If anyone cares," he added making Macavity and Misto look at him. "I gave that up months ago. Now me an' Bombi are all fine." Macavity smirked and at that moment both Bombalurina and Jennyanydots went into labor. Without a moments hesitation Tugger headed for Bombi. Bustopher Jones went to Jennyanydots, but Jellylorum was torn between the two queens, which should she help? Demeter made this decision for her. Leaping into action, Demi made a beeline for her sister, leaving the Gumby cat for Jelly. The rest of the cats stayed circled around the two toms. Munkustrap hissed at Diddledee, scaring her so much she ran under her father's legs.

Diddlepaws smiled as her father stared at Diddledee; finally, the perfect sister would be punished. Still smiling, she turned to look at Apollo. She was pleased to see the sparkle that once was interest had turned into hatred.

Unknown by anyone, Victoria had slipped back and joined Plato. When she reached him, he nuzzled her neck. "I almost feel bad about this, but you make me feel so good," Plato sighed. After a moment he spoke again, "Tell me you're mine, that you don't care about Mistoffelees." Without a moments hesitation she answered him.

"I'm all yours."

Etcetera stared at the couple entwined around eachother. One of her best friends was crazy; Victoria was messing with Plato. She couldn't believe Victoria would do this to Misto. It was cruelty, pure, unhindered cruelty.

Munkustrap growled at Macavity while Deuteronomy watched, his expression unhappy. Macavity looked at his cowering kitten. "Why did you come?" he asked her.

"Misto invited me."

"I mean other than that."

"I wanted to see the ball." Macavity frowned at Diddledee when she said this.

"You should have asked me. I would have had Jerrie and Teazer take you," He told her. At her look of surprise Macavity continued, "yes, Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer still work for me." All the Jellicles turned and hissed at the two cats.

"Why does it matter how I came?" Diddledee asked.

"If I had known, we wouldn't be in this position!" Macavity hissed.

Rum Tum Tugger ignored what was going on behind him; his only focus was Bombi. His mate groaned painfully, the kittens would be born soon. Before his very eyes Demeter washed his three kittens; one queen, two toms, just as Mistoffelees had said. Tugger looked at the tow adorable toms he held, and the queen in his mate's arms. He felt something stir in his heart, something solid and kind. The Rum Tum Tugger fell in love with his three kittens and knew he would protect them at any cost. Tugger turned and looked at Macavity with determined hatred on his face.

Macavity stared at his younger brother, Tugger told him to leave? The look in his eyes said leave or die. He left, taking Diddledee with him. Even the fearless cat wasn't stupid enough to stay when he saw the love in Tugger's eyes.

A/N: I know what you're thinking, the great Napoleon of Crime is leaving the scene without killing anyone, but just you wait. I have my reasons. I hoped you enjoyed this chapter (has anyone noticed that I am getting better at putting chapters up faster?).


	9. Jennyanydots

Disclaimer: Roman! Review my stories! All of them! That goes for the rest of you. (Also, Roman look at 'Can Enemies be More?' it is a steamy first chapter).

Jellylorum was worried, something was wrong. Bustopher Jones looked over her shoulder a her work, "What is wrong? Why aren't you doing anything?" he asked.

"There's something wrong, birth complications. If I do anything wrong it might kill her," Bustopher gasped.

"Well help her! Don't you know anything?" he screeched. The other cats turned around, they stopped congratulating Tugger. Murmurs ran through the crowd. Everyone wondered what was going on.

"There is nothing I know that can help you. Jenny was the nurse, not me." Rage and pain filled the fat tuxedoed cat. Without a thought to the consequences, he lunged for Jelly's throat. Jelly had only one second to utter her last cry of, "What?" Then she died. Bustopher Jones felt relief flood through his body, that was before he felt the sharp claws against the fleshy fur of his throat.

No one breathed, Misto stood with his claws at Bustopher's throat; Mistoffelees eyes were wide with horror. "You killed Jellylorum, why?"

"Because she let my mate down," Bustopher hissed.

"You! You killed one of our nurses!" Munkustrap yelled, "Now if Macavity comes we won't have a nurse! Don't you think?" None of the Jellicles moved.

"I do, dear man! I would kill her again too!" Bustopher Jones spat.

"You fiend," Misto said. All of the Jellicles looked at him. "You don't deserve to live, in fact, father, may I kill him now?" Deuteronomy nodded when Misto looked at him. Turning back to Bustopher, Misto smiled grimly, "Good bye." He said, and slit his throat. He made sure the cut was deep and that Bustopher died quickly and without pain.

Demeter ran over to check Jennyanydots. All hatred that she felt for the Gumby cat was forgotten in her haste to help the unborn kitten. When she got there she immediately noticed the lack of breathing, "Someone help!" she screamed. Skimbleshanks ran over and tried to help Demeter get Jennyanydots to breathe. All of their troubles were to no avail. Slowly Jenny's breathing grew softer and softer; all the other cats crowded around the three cats. Cries came from the other Jellicles.

"What's going on?" Victoria cried running up, a disheveled expression on her face, followed closely by Plato.

"We're losing Jenny!" Demeter cried. Glancing down her face became pale. She checked the pulse; "We've lost her."

A/N: yes, I know Misto is very distraught and not in his right mind when all this happens. Please excuse it.


	10. Mourning and Rejoicing

For the next week the cats mourned the death of four cats. Jellylorum, one of whom had hundreds of kittens, Jennyanydots, who had healed anyone who got sick, Bustopher Jones, who made everyone laugh, and the unborn kitten, one who no doubt would have been a blessing to any tribe. Yet, they also welcomed new life.

Bombalurina smiled as Tugger threw their daughter, Tinsel, up in the air. Only a young child such as her three wouldn't know there was a war about to start. Jumper and Skit pounced on a mouse that crept up behind their father. The kittens had just opened their eyes and were into everything. But both parents took pride in all of their kittens.

Demeter was crushed, she didn't do anything. Apollo nuzzled her trying to comfort his mother. Munkustrap shooed him away and placed his mate in his lap. She didn't notice anything going on around her, all she could think about was that Jenny, Jelly, and Bustopher had died and she couldn't stop it. With a sigh Munku lifted her off his lap and told Apollo to watch her. He had some hunting to do.

Apollo stared after his father. What had happened to make him leave mom? With a sigh Apollo turned back to his weeping mother. She was his duty at the moment, then he would find out what his father was up to.

Misto stared at his paws. Victoria had left hours ago, saying she was going out. Nothing mattered anymore, he had killed his idol, the person he looked up to. That was it, he needed a walk.

Victoria nuzzled Plato's head; it was always nice to be with him. He excited her, brought her to new heights. She didn't care what Misto thought. A gasp drew her gaze to the door, Mistoffelees stood staring at her and Plato. The two cats were locked in an intimate embrace. Misto's hurt and bewildered look made her feel ashamed, but that was before she saw a queen's face peeking over his shoulder. "You're having an affair to!" she screamed. Sadly Misto pulled the tiny queen out from behind him.

"This is Tinsel, my niece," Mistoffelees said. All the blood drained from Victoria's body.

Plato watched as Victoria's face turned white, then red, "Go have an affair then!"

"No," Misto whispered.

"What?" Victoria gasped.

"Come on, let's finish this back at home," Misto said and dragged her off. When they were almost out of earshot Misto yelled, "Hey Plato! Will you take Tinsel home?" Slowly Plato nodded. "Thanks!" Plato looked down at the little queen.

"Hi!" Tinsel said.

"What are you doing?" Victoria whimpered. "You're pulling my arm off!" she tried to yank her arm out of his grip, but his paw tightened. The look Misto gave her when he turned around to glare at her chilled Victoria to the bone.

"Shut up and walk!" Misto hissed. This time, Victoria didn't argue.

Smack! The noise filled the shelter of the box. Etcetera stared in horror at the cat who just weeks ago had become her mate. "Shut up!" Tumblebrutus yelled as she whimpered. Slap! He hit her again.

"No! Stop! Please stop!" Etcetera's cries filled the air around her box. But no one was around to hear her.

Munkustrap eyed the rodent and pounced; he knew immediately that he had the mouse. This was the ninth mouse he caught; it was his only way to relieve stress. A movement to his left caught his eye. He pounced. Number ten.

Cassandra watched as Munku attacked mouse after mouse. This was the tom for her, she could feel it in her bones. A nagging voice in her head was saying that he had a mate. 'please,' she thought dismissing the voice, 'would he really ignore me for some little twit like Demeter?' even though she ignored the screaming voice, Cassandra knew that Munkustrap was in love with his mate, and she couldn't change the facts.

"What's wrong kitten? Did I hurt you?" Tumblebrutus' leering voice filled Etcetera's ears. "Why do you cry? Would little old me, hurt you?" When Etcy whimpered he hit her…hard.

"Oh…Please stop…" Etcetera cried out, "Please stop!" Tumblebrutus hit her again.

All was quiet that late night. Soon all would be sleeping, but two were moving. No one was awake when Mungojerrie and Rumpelteazer crept in.


	11. the Exiles Return

Under the dark sky, two shadows glowed. Quietly the shadows crept in; no one saw them, thus the exiles returned.

Mungojerrie hushed his mate as they crept into the Junkyard. So far they were undetected, and he wanted to keep it that way. Apparently Rumpleteazer wasn't thinking the same thought; with all the noise she was making, all of London would descend on them in a matter of minutes. If that happened Macavity would have their heads. "Teazer! Shut up!" Mungo hissed, "If someone catches us we won't stand a good chance of sneaking in here twice!"

Rumpleteazer looked down guiltily, "Sorry Mungo, I wasn't thinking."

Mungojerrie sighed, "No, I'm sorry sweets. It's just that this mission has me strung up and Macavity's been actin' kind 'a funny."

Shyly Rumpleteazer twined around Mungojerrie. "Maybe I can help you feel better," she said, her eyes twinkling in the moonlight. Her head nuzzled Mungojerrie's, teasing him as she did so well. Rumpleteazer's tail whipped around his face, tickling his nose.

Laughing softly, Mungo brushed her tail away from his face. "We'll have time for that later sweets," he purred.

Teazer pouted. "No one's out here, we can come back tomorrow night. Besides, wouldn't you rather be back home, curled up with me?" quietly, she began whispering romantic words in his ear.

Soon, Jerrie's tail began swishing in anticipation. After another minute, Teazer noticed his growing arousal. "Fine," he breathed, "We'll go home."

"You won't regret this," Rumpleteazer told him as she nuzzled his head. Quietly the two cats headed for home.

"Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer left the Junkyard; they're going back home," Donovan reported. Macavity turned to look at his top agent as he continued, "Neither cat made any contact with the Jellicles. They left after about five minutes."

"It looks as if we need to visit them," Macavity said. His laugh reverberated off the tunnel's stone walls.

Giggling joyously, Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer ran into their den, which consisted of an old blanket and pearls, lots of pearls. Teazer stopped right in front of the bed so suddenly Mungo ran right into her. "Wha-"

"Hello," Macavity said, stepping out from the shadows. "You two are home early."

"No-o…no one was there," Teazer stuttered. "We-e tho-ought it-t would b-e ok-kay to come back."

"No one was there," Macavity repeated. "Then you stay there to see what they do in the morning. Did you look in their boxes? They might have been planning an attack!"

"It was perfectly quiet sir," Mungojerrie said, his face perfectly blank. After working with Macavity for so long, he had learned no emotions were good emotions around Macavity.

"Would they really yell their plans for the us to hear? Not even Jellicles are that stupid!" Macavity hissed.

"Sorry sir, we didn't think," Mungojerrie said respectfully. Rumpleteazer nodded.

"Good," Macavity said, "Now go back to the Junkyard. And don't come back till I tell you."

"Yes sir," Mungo and Teazer said together.

"Good."

Quietly and quickly, Mungo and Teazer moved through the darkness. Their disguised fur blended well into the gray darkness. All the two cats had done was rub grease over their fur. Soon after leaving, however, the grease became patchy when they had to squeeze past boxes and through windows.

Rumpleteazer somehow still found this situation to be funny and began to giggle. Mungo just rolled his eyes and continued walking. Soon they stood in front of the Junkyard; not in it, but in front of it nonetheless. Sighing Mungo turned to Teazer, his face serious.

"You have to be quiet from here on out, 'kay?" Teazer nodded. "Good." And with that the two exiles crept back into the Junkyard.

A/N: this may take more time to put each chapter up so please bear with me.


End file.
